Green Passion
by sexysiren1981
Summary: This an AU fic. Oliver realises that his passion for his work is hiding a far deeper passion for his sidekick. Chloe is kidnapped & Oliver is left to pick up the pieces. A flame from his past turns out to be his salvation & Chloe's doom. Can true love conquer all? This is my 1st Chloille fic so I'm publishing it early to see if someone will give me some reviews/encouragement!
1. Chapter 1

**Oliver- The meeting.**

I felt a slight irritation as I saw the expression on her face, as she looked at me- it was so predictable. Almost every woman I met reacted the same way to me and it had grown boring over the last few years, especially in view of my new- found calling. I was just one of the many new "hero's" trying to help innocent people fight the crime and injustice in this world. It made me feel whole, as if I had a purpose. Something I hadn't felt since my parents had been murdered. I was sick to death of being the empty and shallow playboy, using my looks to get what I wanted. I was finally using my inherited billions and my energy to help others. It was hugely satisfying. I was sitting discussing my calling with a new friend as she walked into the barn where we were sitting. I found her extremely attractive. She was small, petite and nicely rounded. Curvaceous in all the right places. Her short blond hair framed a face startlingly lovely with dark brows framing her clear green eyes. Her hairstyle gave her a pixie like quality I liked. When she smiled it lit up her whole face and made her beautiful. Clark, my new friend, introduced us.

"Chloe, this is Oliver Queen. Oliver this is Chloe Sullivan."

She didn't hesitate; she walked towards me hand out stretched. I took it and shook it lightly but firmly.

"Its great to finally meet you. I feel as though I know you already! All Lois talks about is Oliver this and Oliver that…."

She grinned at me in a friendly way. But it didn't dim the admiration in her clear green eyes.

"Well Chloe, its nice to meet you too." I said smiling down at her. "I hope the satellite images were of help to you for your story?"

She looked confused for a moment before she realized what I was talking about.

"Oh yes they were. Thanks."

I walked towards Clark then, eager to make my escape.

"Clark, I will catch up with you later."

With that I made a quick exit. As I rounded the corner I over heard some of their conversation.

"Wow. In the flesh he is really…wow." Clark chuckled. "Hello, Chloe…?"

I didn't stay to hear the rest of the conversation; I carried on walking into the night a smile on my lips.

**Watchtower.**

A few weeks later I met up with Chloe Sullivan again. Impulse a.k.a Bart had been kidnapped by Lex Luthor and Clark had sent her over to the tower to bring me Intel. I was shocked that she knew so much about all of us. Especially that she knew about my secret identity. Clark hadn't told me that he shared so much with her. But if he trusted her she was obviously worth trusting so I had left her at my tower as our base communicator, code name watchtower. She had done an amazing job, giving us all exactly the information we needed at exactly the right times. She had brought us all out alive. My admiration for her grew. Beauty and brains, a great combination in my book. We all became a team, Clark, A.C, Impulse, Cyborg and myself and Chloe was at our heart. It was obvious she still thought I was attractive but her burning desire for saving the world overshadowed any other desires. I felt the same way about our calling although I was starting to feel very strongly about Chloe. It was impossible to know her and not like her and respect her. The other emotions she brought out in me I refused to examine too closely. Especially since I was still seeing Lois, her cousin. We made a great team and that was enough for now.

**The Birthday.**

I few months later it was Chloe's birthday, Clark couldn't make her party and he felt really guilty about letting her down because of her break up with Jimmy Olsen recently. It was no secret that she was hurting badly. I agreed to take her a gift and make an appearance at the shindig. it was being held at the Ace of Clubs, a big club in Metropolis. I arrived and found Chloe nowhere to be found. I searched through the many faces until I saw a flutter of light green fabric out on the balcony. I made my way there without thinking, knowing it was her. There she stood gazing down at the street far below. Her blond hair ruffled slightly in the breeze, a sad expression on her lovely face. Without talking I placed the gift I held in my hands into hers. She didn't turn but I heard the smile in her voice.

"Clark, you shouldn't have." She said teasingly.

"Actually, he didn't." I replied right in her ear.

She jumped and swung around.

"Olli. Oh wow. You are the last person I expected!"

The smile on her face was blinding.

"Come on princess, let's go and dance."

I didn't give her time to reply, grabbing her hand and towing her inside towards the dance floor. Chloe laughed happily.

"Now this is a side I haven't seen to you before." She teased me.

"Stick around, you'll be surprised at what you see." I grinned at her, staring into her eyes deeply.

She stared back without shame. I felt my insides clench down hard. I swung her into my arms and we started to dance, following the complicated rhythm of a tango. She was a good dancer following my lead perfectly, her small body moulded to mine. There was not an inch of her curves I couldn't feel against my suddenly starving body. I struggled to control my arousal, before she noticed it. She smelled so good, like a mixture of sunflower and roses. It was exotic. I wanted her, I realised, with a startling passion. Why had I never noticed before? Maybe because our mutual passion for our work always overshadowed everything else. But right now in this moment I didn't want to think about anything else but my desire for the blond temptress in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chloe – My birthday.

Until I turned around and saw Oliver standing where my best friend should have been, I had been having one of the worst nights of my life– ever.

It was my birthday but I couldn't be further from happy. I couldn't stop my thoughts from drifting time and again to Jimmy and how he had said that marrying me had been the biggest mistake of his life. What was it about me that ruined perfectly good relationships and stopped other men I _did_ like from noticing me? I was wallowing in self-pity when Oliver had placed the gift in my hands and startled me. It was such a good surprise to see him standing there; he was supposed to be out of town for a few days to do some recon on one of Lex's new 33.1 sites. I hadn't expected to see him for days. I still felt just as giddy as I had that first day when I'd met him in Clark's barn, each time I looked into his eyes I lost sense of time and place. Besides his blindingly good looks, he impressed me everyday we worked together with his quick mind and devotion to our cause. His single-minded determination had brought us together and would keep us together, I was sure. "Us" was the beginnings of what we like to call the Justice League. Clark hadn't officially joined us yet, but Oliver was still trying to convince him. Now as I looked up into his extraordinarily handsome face I felt a surge of pure happiness, I refused to examine it too closely. I was just glad a friend had made it to my party.

As he pulled me towards the dance floor and then swung me into his arms I felt decidedly light headed. From the champagne Lois had insisted I drink, I told myself. Lois and Oliver were friends now too, the awkward post break up phase finally over. Lois and Clark were definitely getting closer which was great. I wanted them both to be happy. As we began to Tango, I followed his lead perfectly and he made it easy to dance with him. His tall muscular body had a cat like grace that dancers would kill for. I could feel every centimeter of his hard muscled body against mine now. I was beginning to feel startlingly aroused. Could I actually be on the point of completely embarrassing myself – again? Oh god, I thought, please don't let him notice that he makes me weak in the knees. He smiled down at me; it lifted his angels' lips into a crooked half smirk that made my heart hammer even harder than it had been already. Stupid, stupid, stupid, I told myself internally. I had already known that I was dangerously close to falling for Oliver, but this was much too close to it being a reality. I felt scared. Soon the music died and we walked off the dance floor, holding hands. Ok, this was getting seriously weird now. I jerked my hand away suddenly.

"What's wrong princess?" Oliver asked in surprise.

That annoying nickname grated on my nerves suddenly, he had started using it just last week. I had never gotten around to asking him why he had chosen such a generic nickname.

"Nothing." I said, forcing a casually friendly smile onto my face. "I'm just hot. Can we go back out side for some fresh air?"

His expression told me he wasn't fooled, but he nodded and walked besides me towards the balcony. The cool air hit my heated face like ice. It felt good and sobering. I needed a wake up call. I didn't want to ruin what I had with Oliver, just so I could end up breaking up with him too or worse still, find out he didn't like me _that_ way.

"Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you, or should I guess?" He asked, right besides my ear.

His honey smooth voice would have made an archangel proud. I shivered as his breath whispered across my cheek. Why was he so close? It did nothing to help my self-control. A shuddering breath escaped me as I struggled with whether I should tell him the truth or not.

"Olli, I….um…." I stuttered uncharacteristically.

"At a loss for words? Wow. This is the first time I have ever seen Chloe Sullivan rendered speechless." He chuckled. "_This _I have got to hear."

I drew a deep breath and turned to face him. He was so close my short hair tickled his cheek as the wind blew it gently.

"Ollie, I don't want to ruin what we have and when we were dancing it felt…." I hesitated.

"It felt like something more." He finished for me.

Before I could answer his smooth lips found mine and I couldn't think anymore. Rational thought ceased to exist. Our kiss deepened when he traced the crease between my lips with his tongue, asking me to surrender to him, I did. Soon I was clinging to him, I could feel his arousal pressed against me and I felt a surge of wetness between my legs in response. Suddenly he lifted me and placed me on the low wall behind us, my back against the railing. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. The feeling coursing through me were amazing and I only wanted him to carry on and on and on…. I heard him moan and I slid my hands across his chest and downwards. This was everything I had wanted since I had first met him and it was also everything I had dreaded. Only because I was afraid of how it would end. Oliver slid his hand into my hair on either side of my face and deepened the kiss, ravaging my mouth until my head was spinning.

"Lets get out of here, princess." He whispered against my lips.

I nodded minutely. He grabbed my hand and towed me through the people and out the door before I could think clearly.

"Where are we going, Olli?" I asked, my voice sounding strange to my ears.

"Somewhere private." He replied his voice as smooth as butterscotch.

I was soon installed in the passenger seat of his Ferrari and we were speeding through the streets of Metropolis. Soon we pulled up outside the tower building. I felt a nervous tension settle in the pit of my stomach along with my arousal, which hadn't lessened any despite the drive. Partly due to Oliver's long fingers tracing patterns on my thigh while he drove. Some part of me knew that I was probably going to regret this in the morning. But I smothered the tiny voice, wanting to forget what might happen for tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Oliver – The awakening.

As soon as I kissed her I knew that there was no way I was going to let her walk away from me tonight. A small voice inside my head told me that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Would it ruin our working relationship? The less noble side of my nature smothered these protests and I threw myself into the kiss with all of the expertise I had and all the passion I felt for her. It was magic. She tasted of mint, her small tongue danced with mine as our kiss deepened further still. I was actually feeling weak at the knees, I – Oliver Queen, billionaire playboy extraordinaire was being seduced by the small blond beauty in my arms. As I felt her hands sliding across my chest and then down my stomach, my muscles tightened reflexively. My arousal was almost painful. I wanted her so badly. Now.

"Let's get out of here, princess." I suggested against her lips.

She nodded. I pulled her through the crowded room towards the exit. Once outside I helped her into the passenger side of my car.

I drove fast.

Hoping she wouldn't have a moment of clarity and realize that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I placed my hand on her knee and slid it upwards, pushing her flimsy green dress out of the way until my hand rested on her thigh. I traced patterns on her skin, raising gooseflesh. We didn't speak, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. I glanced at her once to find her lying back against the seat, eyes open, a small smile playing around the edges of her sexily curved lips. I continued my play on her leg. Soon we arrived at the tower and I parked smoothly along the curb. As the engine died Chloe turned to me and leaning over the gear stick she grabbed my head and started kissing me passionately. I groaned and returned the kiss just as fiercely. Before I knew it she had slid onto my lap, her legs straddling my hips. The center of her heat against my starving flesh. She moved against me and I nearly came undone. What had happened to my self-control? I moved my hands upwards until her dress was bunched around her waist. I searched for and then found the warm wetness between her legs. She whimpered as I thrust my fingers into her warmth. She unbuttoned my shirt and pushed it off my shoulders. I couldn't help myself then, it was all or nothing now. I wanted to push myself deep inside her until there was no part of her that didn't belong to me. I reached up and slid her dress off her shoulders and down to her waist, baring her breasts to my hungry gaze. They were small and beautifully shaped, their pink tips hard. I lowered my head at once my lips following the path my eyes had taken. Chloe clutched my head closer to her as I nibbled and sucked at her nipples. Her body thrust against me again and again, robbing my of the last bit of rational thought. I slid her panty out of the way as she opened my belt and trousers, we mutually couldn't wait any longer. As I slid my hardness into her wetness I felt strangely triumphant. The feelings moving through my body were simply amazing. I felt her shiver deliciously as a moan escaped her lips. We moved together faster and faster until I felt my whole body explode with pleasure. Chloe shuddered against me as she found her release too. Her body clutching mine tightly. We came to a slow halt, kissing all the while. Sweat made us slide against each other. It felt so good to have her breasts against my chest. She sighed and laid her head on my shoulder, I could feel her breath against my neck. I reclined the seat so we were lying down. It was a good thing it was so late. Hopefully no one had witnessed our passionate encounter. I couldn't remember the last time I had felt this happy and content. We made amazing partners, in bed and out.

"So, no running yet, princess?" I asked quietly.

I kissed her forehead tenderly.

"It seems no innocent by-standers were traumatized." I joked.

She turned her head and looked me full in the face, a smile on her lips.

"No running, Olli." She murmured.

Her green eyes were tender as she gazed at me.

"Should we go upstairs?" I said. "My bed is far roomier than this car I promise."

She grinned at me.

"Great idea!" She was laughing as we rearranged our clothes and then took the elevator to the penthouse. There I undressed her completely and carried her to my bed. I fell, still holding her and we laughed as we ended up in a tangle on the sheets.

"Olli, I think we should set some ground rules, if we are going to do this." Chloe said some time later.

She propped herself up on an elbow, looking down at me.

"Ground rules?" I asked sounding perplexed.

"Yes. I don't want _this_ to ruin our working relationship. So ground rules are in order."

I should have guessed that this was coming. I made my expression completely neutral as I sat up against the pillows, pulling her into my arms.

"Okay. Lets hear it." I said.

"Well, for starters, _what_ are we?" She asked.

I grinned at her.

"Lovers?" I volunteered.

She gave me a withering look.

"I meant, are we "going out" or friends with benefits?"

I looked serious as I considered this.

"Which would you prefer?" I asked her quietly.

Chloe smiled sadly.

"I think it's best if we stick to friends with benefits. No dating. No Gifts and no expectations." She said matter of factly.

"I see you've given this some thought princess." I looked deeply into her clear green eyes. "This is obviously something you need right now, so it's fine with me."

She blinked, obviously surprised by my quick acceptance of her idea.

"So, just checking. At work we act as normal and behind closed doors we attack each other whenever we want?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes." She smiled.

I rolled then, taking her with me until she was trapped underneath me, breathless and grinning.

"Okay, so I guess tonight falls into the attacking category? Right?" I asked playfully.

"Oh _yes_." She said again.

I smothered her lips with mine. Kissing her until the last thing on both our minds was saving the world. Tomorrow was soon enough for reality to set in. Right now I was completely and totally happy with Chloe in our own private world, a world for lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four.

Chloe – The reckoning.

After our amazing night together, things were pretty much the same between us.

At least in front of our friends.

No one seemed to suspect a thing. Oliver and the team were working so hard trying to destroy all of Lex's 33.1 facilities, which were popping up all around the globe now. I saw him only every few days. I was running watchtower full time now, after having been fired from the daily planet. I loved this work. It made me feel fulfilled and alive. Helping people was so rewarding, more so than writing pointless stories for a public who didnt really care anyway.

We were being watched by an organization called Checkmate. They were trying to overturn watchtower, a.k.a me. Oliver and the rest of the team were so busy they hadn't really tried to find out the reason why watchtower was under fire. I wasn't too worried either; I mean how could they get to me? Since Oliver had acquired the Tower and we had installed state of the art equipment I was literally in an "ivory tower", untouchable. I wasn't in any danger. At least that's what I told myself. Today was a morning like any other; I grabbed my mandatory coffee from star bucks and made my way to watchtower. As I entered the elevator the master computer scanned me from head to foot. It was the same everyday, to maintain the highest level of security, everyone who entered the Tower was scanned and voice I.D'd before being allowed in. I was missing Oliver so I checked my phone as soon as it beeped.

It was a txt from him, saying; "See you soon."

They were on their way back. Finally. I smiled to myself happily. As I walked into the main control room, the computer greeted me.

"Good morning Chloe Sullivan." Its generic voice said as it switched on all the monitors and overhead lights.

I sipped my coffee and placed it on the counter.

"Computer, contact Oliver Queen on skype." I said.

"Dialling." The computer said.

Soon the centre screen filled with his handsome face. Blond hair tousled and spiked in casual disarray, brown eyes twinkling with good humour.

"Good morning watchtower. What's your situation?" He said, his smooth voice filling my ears.

I grinned at him.

"Good morning Green Arrow. There is no situation. I'm just checking to find out if you are on your way back to base?" I answered casually.

His smile deepened.

"We are on the route home now. E.T.A Two hours." He said.

"Great. See you then." I said "Over and out."

I joked as I terminated the conversation. I walked down the stairs in a daze of happy memories. Oliver would be home soon and as hard as I wanted to deny it I was starting to become very attached to him. Elation filled me.

Suddenly out of nowhere a hand snaked out of the darkness behind the stairs and wrapped its self around my face, pressing a cloth over my mouth. I struggled, kicking out at my assailant, ineffectively. The grip was vice like. The drug that laced the cloth over my mouth was making me dizzy. I struggled to stay awake. The darkness threatened to take me. I managed to reach into my pocket and pull my cell phone out, I flipped it open and dialled Oliver's number, it had no name -tag in my phone, to protect his identity. I pressed send before the darkness blinded me. Before I was fully unconscious I felt hands lifting and carrying me. No, please Olli…please help me, I thought.

I woke up in a stark white room, lit by very bright fluorescent bulbs above my head. I blinked my eyes several times before I could see anything. I was tied onto a table. I pulled at my bonds weakly. Whatever drug they had given me had affected me badly. My head was spinning and I felt nauseous.

"Help! Anyone? Please can I have some water." I called.

It was meant to be a shout but came out sounding like a moan. My throat was so dry I could barely swallow.

"Help!" I managed to cry again a bit louder.

Suddenly a door opened and I could hear voices. I cringed; I was scared but unwilling to show it.

"She's awake." A mans voice said.

I felt someone untying the leather thongs that held me onto the table. I was helped into a sitting position. My head swam dangerously, I felt about to faint. Rough hands grabbed me from behind and secured my wrists behind my back, pulling them tightly together. Before I could look at my captor's faces a blindfold was put around my face, effectively cutting off all sight. I was pulled to my feet. I wobbled and almost fell before rough hands caught and righted me.

"Walk!" I was told by the same voice as before.

It was well spoken and hard. I obeyed, slowly forcing one foot in front of another I was led what seemed like a long way. I couldn't tell which direction I was being taken, I was too dizzy still. I knew that this must be about Watchtower. I was terrified of what they might do to me. I had enough Intel on Checkmate to know that they didn't play nice. Most people who disobeyed or tried to leave the organisation ended up dead. I was pushed to kneel on the hard, cold floor. A woman's voice sounded above me.

"So, this is Watchtower?" It came out a question.

Obviously directed at the man who had brought me here.

"Are you sure?" There was an insulting edge to the question.

"Your name?" The question directed at me, I could tell.

I didn't answer.

I couldn't.

Our identities were secret. I would not betray Oliver and the others. No matter what. I had a bad feeling about this. I only hoped that Oliver had gotten my txt msg. My cry for help.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

Oliver – The Epiphany.

As we entered the city limits, I felt a distinct quickening of my heartbeat and an unfamiliar fluttering in my stomach as I thought about seeing Chloe in a matter of minutes and I smiled to myself. It hadn't been my idea to keep our relationship a secret, but I had gone along with it because I sensed that the secrecy was something Chloe needed at the moment. After her hurtful breakup with Jimmy Olsen I knew she was convinced _she_ wasn't long-term relationship material. I knew better, but I still had to convince her of this fact. In reality, we made an amazing team. We shared a passion for the Justice league that made each day exciting and almost every night (almost only because Chloe wouldn't stay every night at my apartment.) was filled with amazing passion. We were a perfect match and I hadn't been happier in my life. I was fast falling in love with her. But she stubbornly refused to have a real relationship with me. Saying it would only destroy our working relationship. A.C glanced at me with a smirk as the smile on my face grew into an all out grin.

"I wonder what could possibly put such a huge smile on your face, _boss_?" he chuckled knowingly.

Despite our secrecy, most of the team knew that Chloe and I were an item. They were just too polite (Normally) to mention it. I threw a weak glare at him and then smiled.

"Its just good to be home, Arthur." I said, pressing down on the accelerator.

Soon we reached watchtower, as soon as we entered the lift some sixth sense told me something wasn't right. A feeling of doom tightened the muscles in my stomach and a knot formed in my throat. I must have looked at grim as I felt because Impulse looked at me and said;

"What's up Oliver?" I shook my head and didn't answer. I pulled my hood up and over my head and settled the dark glasses over my eyes, lifting my bow and fitting an arrow to the string. My actions were enough for my team. The all assumed ready positions, sensing the mood that held me. The computer scanned us as normal and the doors swooshed open quietly. The room appeared the same as always, quiet. Too quiet. I glanced towards the stairs and my heart stopped. There on the floor was Chloe's cell phone, broken in half and her red scarf lay a few feet away in swirl of color. The color making it look like blood.

"Chloe?" I called now, the first words I had said since the elevator.

Silence.

I walked cautiously forwards followed by my team. There was no one here. I straightened out of my defensive posture, lowering my bow. Cyborg came to my side,

"Oliver, is it just me or does it look like watchtower has been breached. It seems like Chloe has been taken." I rubbed my forehead, thinking.

"Computer, bring up video footage for the last two hours." I said and instantly the screens that surrounded the room lit up.

I saw Chloe enter the building, coffee in hand, smiling to herself. She walked up the stairs and skyped me and then after our conversation she walked down the stairs, slowly –dreamily. Suddenly she was struggling, a dark figure holding her tightly, a cloth pressed to the nose and mouth, she fought hard, kicking and screaming. I saw her reach for her cell phone, which was in her pocket. She pressed a button twice before dropping her phone on the ground. She couldn't get away, suddenly she went limp and the assailant lifted and carried her to the elevator, squashing the cell phone under his foot deliberately as he went.

There was no sign of a forced entry, the elevator doors opened easily. But how could anyone get pass the computer that protected watchtower. Only people with direct authorization were allowed inside, after a batch of scan's and voice I.D's. Impossible but true, since the evidence was staring me right in the eyes.

"It's Checkmate." I said. "It must be."

Over whelming guilt took hold of me as I realized that I had left Chloe unprotected, the key piece, the Queen - Watchtower. I knew the world needed me desperately; my job was to protect innocent lives. But how could I say I was any kind of hero, when the one person I loved was in danger and I was nowhere around to protect _her_. I realised this now, finally admitted it to myself. I was in love with Chloe. A wave of self-loathing followed on the heels of the guilt.

"We have to find her." I stated, my voice cold.

The others were behind me 100%, as usual. We first had to _find_ Checkmate before we could rescue Chloe. I called Clark. While I was still explaining the story to him, a whoosh of air told me he had arrived behind me. I sighed, I had always been a bit jealous of his super powers. I turned to face him. His face held more than a hint of anger.

"You lost her? How is that even possible?"

I detected a hint of the same guilt I felt behind his anger. We had all left our most precious element vulnerable.

"Hello to you too Boy Scout." I said sarcastically. "They came right into watchtower and took her. I still don't know how they did it. The computer doesn't even acknowledge a breach in security. Who ever it was knows what they are doing, evidently." I said. "I didn't, however, "lose" Chloe. I think an organization called Checkmate have her."

He still glared at me, but seemed calmer.

"Okay, so tell me what you have so far, Oliver."

I smiled at him.

"You know me so well." I said dryly.

He crossed his arms and didn't answer, un-amused.

"I have it on good authority that our friendly Villianess in waiting is none other than a former – if you get that kind – member of Checkmate."

Clark stared at me in disbelief.

"Tess?" I nodded slowly, "So if we want to find Chloe, we need Tess to tell us where to go."

Clark's face darkened and in a flash he was gone. A.C chuckled behind me,

"One way to get Intel, really fast."

I ignored him and again watched the surveillance videos from earlier. Each time I watched them my gut wrenched painfully, wondering what they were doing to her now. All the information pointed to the fact that Checkmate didn't play nice and more often than not people died when they were involved. I wasn't worried about Chloe giving them information; I knew she would never do that, even under torture. I was only worried that they would kill her before we could get to her.

Clark super sped in ten minutes later carrying Tess over his shoulder, literally. After he put her down she looked at us all fearfully.

"I have already told you Clark, I don't know what you are talking about!" She said.

She looked very fetching in a dinner gown of dark green silk and high heels, her red hair hanging in wild disarray around her lovely face. Her dark green eyes were wide with terror, mascara smudged beneath them. She was beautiful, but she held no appeal for me anymore. Once upon a time all I had wanted was to be with her. Until, I had seen just how twisted and wicked she really was. A Luthor, through and through.

"Tess, its time to prove to us what you have been trying to get us to believe for months now, that you are not like your father or brother." I said harshly. "Chloe _will_ die if you don't tell us where to find Checkmate."

Emotion was raw in my voice as I finished, I could hear it so was fairly sure everyone else could too. Cracks were beginning to show in my façade. Tess looked at me in shock, clearly she knew me well enough to know how far I was emotionally involved.

"I will tell you what I know. They came to me and asked me to help them capture something they called "Watchtower". I refused at first, but they "persuaded" me to help them. All I did was hack into a mainframe computer. I don't even know its location."

I could feel the horror on my face as I stared at her. "You helped them catch Chloe!" I shouted, walking towards her, wanting to hit something.

"Chloe _is _Watchtower!" Tess said suddenly comprehension dawning on her face. "I helped them break into _your_ facility."

She carried on in an anguished voice. "Olli, I didn't know! You have to believe me." I turned away from the regret in her eyes, not ready to forgive her yet.

"Don't call me that." I said harshly.

She blinked back the tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry Oliver. I didn't know it was you. Although I didn't have a choice, they would have killed me." I looked at her and then turned my back on her,

"Like they will Chloe." I stated dully.

Clark, silent until now said, "We will all go, we will need the heavy gun's by the sound of it." I nodded.

"Lets go."

After Clark had returned Tess to the Mansion. We left for the facility that Tess had told us was hidden on an Island just off the coast. We didn't know what we would find. I tried not to think of Chloe's broken body lying somewhere, discarded. I was just doing my job now. I was Green Arrow, I was focused. Soon we had breached the perimeter and were striding down the brightly lit corridors, opening doors as we went. There was no one in sight, strange and highly un-likely. We were on our guard.

Two security guards rounded the corner ahead of us, when they saw us they crouched low to the ground and opened fire on us. I ducked into a doorway and returned fire, my arrows finding their marks. We ran towards the door up ahead, I turned the handle cautiously. The room at first appeared empty, and then I realized the desk was occupied, by a woman. She seemed completely at ease, her hands clasped together, her chin resting on top of them. I walked up to her, my bow ready.

"Green Arrow. We meet at last!" She said sarcastically. "I presume you are here to rescue Watchtower? Well, you're a bit late."

I felt my heart pound as she said those words.

"Where is she?" I demanded, past all pretenses now.

She laughed.

"She's gone." I rounded the table and pointed my bow directly in her face.

"Where?"

The woman continued to look unmoved and unafraid.

"She's dead, Oliver Queen. But you would have been proud of her - she was fearless. Even under torture, she refused to talk. She gave us nothing. But it was all unnecessary. We already knew all about you and your merry band of thieves."

I stared at her in horror, I felt the blood draining from my face. Anger engulfed me. Before I could stop my self I smashed the butt of my bow into her head, knocking her out. She slumped across the desk, a patch of red forming in her hair. I felt tears prickle my eyelids as I fought to control my tears.

Chloe dead?

I felt the bottom fall out of my world. Even my cause held no interest for me now. I realized that somehow _she_ had become the center of _my_ world. Saving strangers and ridding the world of crime came a poor second to my love for Chloe. All I wanted to do was see her face again, to see her green eyes light up at the sight of me, to feel her arms around me. I stood there not moving, braced for the pain as it ripped its way through my chest. I couldn't breath. I felt a hand on my shoulder, it was Impulse.

"Man, I'm so sorry." He said, his voice laced with sympathy.

I shrugged his hand off and turned for the door.

"Lets go. We are blowing this building up in T – 5minutes. We will finish searching the building first."

Cyborg glanced at A.C and then said.

"Boss, what about the people? Do we remove them first?"

I didn't hesitate. "No."

I didn't wait to see their reaction. I walked out of the door and continued searching, closing my mind to the pain and loss that was threatening to pull me under. Our search turned up empty, no sign of Chloe's body. Just a few more security personnel, whom we dispatched quickly. Upon exiting the building, I pressed the small remote in my hand and detonated the explosives we had placed all over the Island. Bright red flames engulfed the building behind us. Shooting heat and debris straight up into the night sky. We climbed into the waiting yacht, the unknown, unconscious woman in tow. I wasn't about to let her get off so easily. I wanted to know where they had put Chloe's body. I just hoped that my anger didn't over come me, for the woman's sake. I was in no mood to be gentle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six.

Chloe – Fear.

I concentrated on a small pinpoint of light, in the otherwise black room. I was lying on my side, curled up into a ball. It was freezing and my clothes were wet from the dunking I had gotten for not answering any of the questions they asked me. I had been held under the cold water time and again until I had lost consciousness. I had woken up here, in this dark void. I seemed to be unscathed. My thirst was so bad now that my throat ached from its dryness. My wrists were still tied together behind my back. I couldn't feel them anymore. Was I going to be left here to die? I tried to shut out the fear that threatened to overcome me. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe evenly and pictured Oliver's face. I hoped he had gotten my text message or failing that, that he had followed the clues and would find me soon. I had never felt this kind of mind numbing fear before in my life. For the first time I was completely alone, when I needed someone to be there the most. It seemed perverse really, because I was always so self reliant, but now all I wanted was to see Oliver's face. I realized as I stared into the inky blackness, that I had been so foolish to push him away. To not want a real relationship with Oliver was so stupid, when we were so good together. Clark and Jimmy had never meant as much to me as Oliver did, our passion for each other and our fight to help the innocent people of this world made our relationship whole, complete. All I wanted now was to be in Oliver's arms, held tightly to his chest. I wanted to see his eyes light up at the sight of me as they always did. I wanted to tell him that I had been a fool and that I did want to be with him. I hoped with all my heart I would get a chance to tell him that.

Suddenly with no warning the room was flooded with light and I was blinded by it. I felt rough hands lifting me and carrying me. I didn't struggle, as it was useless. I shut me eyes tightly as I was dragged directly under bright lights now and I had been in the dark too long to adjust quickly. I heard them talking quietly, there were at least three voices. I recognized at least two of them from my earlier "interrogation". They mentioned a "breach in security" and the "facility being compromised". My heart leapt with hope at those words. Maybe, just maybe Oliver and the team had found me. A felt a ghost of a smile touch my lips. Soon I was lifted and thrown into what felt like the back of a truck or van. My heart sank, where were they taking me? I didn't even feel my head hit the hard floor of the vehicle because the disappointment I felt was so fierce. I struggled to right myself into a sitting position, my eyes had now adjusted to the semi-darkness and I could make out my surroundings. I didn't see their faces as the door was shut before I could see anyone. Why was I not blindfolded, I wondered as a sense of doom settled in the pit of my stomach. They always blindfolded anyone they meant to release, anyone who could identify them later. Maybe they were not going to release me anymore. I pushed myself against the side of the van and braced myself with my legs as the van started to move. The road was rough and I almost fell over several times. Fear twisted my stomach again as I considered what my immediate future might hold. It didn't seem good. After about fifteen minutes the van stopped and I waited nervously for them to come and get me. The doors were pushed open and a figure stood there, silhouetted against the dim light. A woman's figure. I blinked several times before I could make out her face. My eyes widened in shock and I gasped as I recognized her.

"Tess! I am so happy to see you!" I said, half laughing, half sobbing in my relief at seeing a familiar face.

"I wouldn't get happy too soon, Chloe." Tess said, her voice cold.

Her hard stare raked over my features, taking in my tear-streaked face.

I stared at her not understanding - at first. And then I realised the truth.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, raising my chin defiantly. "Obviously you are still working for them." I nodded my head in the driver's direction.

"No, Chloe. I'm not working for them. Rather they are working for me." Tess smiled, it didn't reach her eyes. "You have something I want. I thought it best to remove you.'

I stared at her in shock.

"Oliver?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"Yes." Tess sneered. "I never did understand what he saw in you. But then men do tend to think with a certain part of their anatomy more than they should."

She laughed then. "If only he could see you now. Not much to inspire lust."

I shuddered as my wet clothes absorbed the cold night air.

"What are you going to do, Tess? Murder me?" I asked trying to sound sarcastic, but came out sounding plaintive.

"No, I wont do that. But you will never see him again. As far as he knows you are dead. Tortured to death no less. I'm sure he's heart broken. I'm sure he will need plenty of comforting." Tess taunted me.

I felt my heart pound and then tears slipped down my cheeks without me realizing it. Oliver thought I was dead. He wouldn't look for me now. A deep despondency filled me as I realized I was at the mercy of this mad woman.

"So, what now?" I asked, my voice surprisingly steady.

"We move you to a new prison." With that Tess turned and walked away into the night. I let me head fall back against the side of the van as I gave in to my tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven.

Oliver – Darkness.

After returning to base we left the still unconscious mystery woman in an empty room, until she came round she was of little use to me. Also, I didn't trust myself yet. The anger that before had simply threatened to consume me had now taken root in my soul. I had never felt such burning rage before, such helplessness. I didn't feel like myself any longer. Green Arrow was dead along with the memory of a certain golden haired girl.

My teammates shot nervous glances in my direction all the way back to Metropolis. In all the years we had worked together, on and off and now as a team, I had never killed anyone unless it was unavoidable. This new order from me to kill all the people inside the facility showed a totally different man and it scared them. I didn't care what they thought, all I kept on hearing was the woman's voice –

_'She is dead, Oliver Queen."_

– it echoed inside my head until I thought I might scream. I couldn't believe that I had failed Chloe so completely. I would never see her again- never see her smile, which had lit up any room and most definitely my soul. I was tormented by the memory of her light green eyes, as cool and clear as any stream, reflecting her love for me- even though she had never said the words. The touch of her small hands sliding across my flesh, the feeling of myself buried so deep inside her I wasn't sometimes sure where she began and I ended. Her sweetly curved lips, kissing me with that amazing passion. I raked my hands angrily through my already tousled hair, trying to shut my mind off. I couldn't handle the images rushing through my mind anymore. I sat in a corner of watchtower, on the stairs in darkness. I was fast falling apart at the seams and I knew it.

It was time to get some answers; I stood suddenly and strode towards the room where we had put the woman. I unlocked the door and stepped inside. I froze at the sight that greeted me. Sometime, since we had placed her in the room she had woken up and she had used her belt to hang herself from the overhead pipes which normally carried water and heating throughout the tower. I turned away in disgust. More anger boiled to the surface as I realized that there was no one to give me answers now. Chloe was lost to me completely. I wasn't even going to be given the chance to say goodbye properly. The sight of the woman's mottled face would normally have disturbed me but today it left me cold and emotionless. I turned and without a word I walked towards the elevator. Cyborg followed me, shock on his face.

"I'm sorry Oliver, I know how you were relying on getting answers from her. None of us guessed what she would do."

I turned to face him as I swung my leather jacket over my shoulder, my face was cold, I knew.

"None of us knew. I will see you later." I said trying to sound normal.

Behind him I saw Impulse and AC looking worried. I waved a hand casually and the doors slid shut. I was relieved to be alone. I needed to drown my self to shut out the pain. Not since I had lost my parents had I felt so despondent and helpless. I hadn't admitted it to myself until now, but I had had a whole future planned with Chloe. Fighting crime together, building a family together. It had all seemed so simple to achieve. But now tall that was dead, like Chloe. I climbed onto my waiting motorbike and did up my jacket. The powerful engine revved into life and I took off as fast as I could. I headed towards the city and oblivion. I would do anything to forget.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

Chloe – Hope.

I spent every moment I had, which there were plenty of, thinking about Oliver.

After I had found out that Tess was responsible for my abduction and imprisonment, I had been taken on a boat for what seemed like hours to this new prison. It was just as dark and dirty as the last one, but at least I had been given water and food. I had also been untied. I knew I was dirty but least I was dry. I could just make out the room I was in. It was a large rectangle, devoid of furniture - or anything really. There was a toilet in the one corner, I was so thankful for it. In another corner were my blanket and pillow, no bed. I realized that my fate could have been a lot worse, so I cherished each of my comforts. Tess obviously didn't want to kill me – yet. I wondered what Oliver was doing now? Had he given up on me? Or would some instinct tell him that I was alive? I knew how this would hurt him and I cringed at the thought of the pain he would feel when he though of how I had "died". He was a natural hero and not being able to save me, someone he cared about was going to kill him. I only hope that he would channel the pain into our cause and not burry himself in the bottom of a bottle as he had after he had tried to kill Lex. I knew his tendency to wallow and I was scared that he would do the same again. Last time I had broken the rules and pushed all boundaries in order to bring him back from the brink of no return. Now there was no one who knew how far they would have to go to get him back, no one except me. I had lost count of the days, in this darkness day blended into night and all I had for company were my memories.

I hoped that Tess wouldn't find him at his most vulnerable, because although I knew he didn't think much of her anymore, she was an incredibly alluring woman. Worse still, she knew Oliver and what buttons to push. I shuddered at the thought of him in her arms.

I pushed the thought away before it drove me crazy.

Somehow, the time passed and I guessed that I had been here for at least four weeks. With the time I had spent at Checkmate its self I had been missing for Just over four and a half weeks.

I saw no – one, only a hand that pushed my food in under the door three times a day. At least I could eat. The food wasn't half bad. But I was feeling ill. I began to be worried that maybe they were poisoning me. I felt nauseous and light headed nearly all day. It was a terrible thought. After a few days of this I realized that my period was late too. I knew then, without a doubt that I was pregnant. An amazing feeling of happiness enveloped me followed swiftly by despair. Oliver would never know now. What would happen to us here in this hell? Tess would never let me go now that I carried Oliver's child. I was at her mercy and I didn't trust her, especially with my baby. I sat there in the darkness, my hands wrapped protectively over my flat stomach, tears streaming down my face. I didn't want to examine the future too closely. I could only hope that a miracle would happen and that Oliver or Clark would find me. I couldn't give up now. I had so much to live for, I had to have hope if only for my unborn baby.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine.

Oliver –Downward spiral.

I wasn't sure what day it was or what time. My blurry memory dimly told me that I had been in this deep dark hole for a while now, probably for a few months.

My life without Chloe was a big empty expanse of nothing, I had long since stopped showing up at watchtower and I made sure my cell phone was always off. I spent my days in a deadly game with myself of how many bottles of alcohol I could drink in 24hrs. I avoided all my teammates and spent hardly any time at my apartment, only going there when I needed to crash. Tess was a constant thorn in my side, always finding me when I least expected it and trying to offer sympathy that I just didn't want right now. To her credit she took a lot of abuse from me, putting up with my bleary eyed glares and none to subtle language. She insisted that she was simply trying to be there for a friend. Although I was pretty sure she wouldn't resist any further "comforting" that I may need, I didn't want to touch her or have anyone take Chloe's place in my bed or my life. I wasn't ready for that yet – maybe I never would be. I cant say I wasn't tempted, Tess was an amazingly sexy woman and what's more she knew me so well, it was comforting just to be around her. Our shared history making a connection between us that ran deep.

I knew I was on a dangerous road and that there was no Chloe to pull me back from the point of no return, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from drowning my sorrows each and every day. Today was no different than usual; I was sitting at a bar. I couldn't remember what its name was and I didn't really care. They had plenty of alcohol and that was my only prerequisite. As I tossed back yet another shot of whiskey, I felt rather than saw a presence besides me. I turned my crabby gaze to my right only to look straight into Tess's lovely face. Worried green eyes stared into mine. I sighed.

"Hi Tess. Want a drink? You have some catching up to do though." I joked.

"Oliver, you're coming with me. No excuses, okay? This is getting to be ridiculous. The Oliver I know wouldn't just give up like this." She said calmly.

I raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"I'd like to see you try, Mercy. From what I can remember, throwing me round wasn't one of your talents."

I threw back another shot, not really worried about her threat.

"Olli, you are coming with me, you need to dry out. No better place than with me. Boys?"

At those words two sets of very strong hands grabbed me and dragged me backwards off the bar stool I was sitting on. I wasn't in the best condition to fight; my head swam dangerously as I stared at the ceiling. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew I was waking up in a very large bed. I sat up groggily. The silk sheet over me was my only covering, as I was naked underneath. I slowly looked around me and I realized that I was in the Luthor mansion, in one of the guest rooms. It was already dark outside.

"Tess." I said to the room at large by way of explanation. I fell back against the pillows. My head ached terribly and my mouth was dry, it felt as if I had been asleep for a very long time. I wasn't drunk anymore though, the clarity of my thought proved that. I groaned and raked my hands through my hair as memories returned with all the pain I felt every time I saw Chloe's face in my mind. I shoved those thoughts away. I would live only in the present right now. I climbed out of bed and walked naked across to the window, where I stood for a few minutes contemplating my life and the huge mess I had made of it. I heard a light click as the door behind me opened. I stood my ground, refusing to rush around looking for something to cover myself with. If Tess didn't want the show she shouldn't have involved herself in the first place. I felt a deep rush of resentment as I thought about Tess, my feeling for her where not completely vanquished I realized. We had an angry chemistry between us that made all our confrontations full of sparks.

"I must say the view has improved dramatically since I was last in this room."

A voice said dryly from directly behind me. I turned slowly, my eyebrows raised sardonically.

"Thank you. " I said. "I mean for saving me from myself."

Tess laughed quietly.

"I put some clothes on the bed for you. Although I wont complain if you want to stay the way you are."

I joined in with her laughter as I walked past her to pull on the tracksuit trousers she had brought.

"Mmmm, you sure know how to make a girl drool Oliver. But then you always did push all my buttons."

I looked at her then raking my eyes from her head to her toes. Her long auburn hair curled around her startlingly lovely face and shoulders. Her wide green eyes burned with a desire I was beginning to feel too. Her curved lips were parted into a smile. Her slim but curvaceous body was draped in a dark green silk nightgown and wrap. She was lovely and my body reacted immediately. I loved Chloe and I missed her dreadfully. But the chemistry between Tess and I had always been explosive.

"Will you have dinner with me, Olli?" She asked hesitantly. "No strings, I promise."

I smiled at her.

"Yes, why not?" I answered, pulling on the tight black t-shirt that lay on the bed. I ruffled my tousled blond hair and looked around for shoes.

"Sorry, I forgot shoes." Tess grimaced jokingly. "You'll just have to walk barefoot for now."

I shrugged and followed her downstairs.

I felt more than slightly confused. I wasn't feeling very well and I had after all just woken up from my drunken stupor a few hours ago. My thoughts were all jumbled and I was still very tired.

Dinner with Tess was amusing. We avoided the subject of Chloe and talked about our shared past. We acted like nothing was wrong. The air was thick between us. I was fast falling under her spell again. Desire ran through my body as we leaned towards each other across the table. I felt I could finally trust her again. When we were finished eating the plates were cleared away and left alone.

When we stood, without thinking I reached towards Tess, anchoring my hand behind her head I dragged her mouth towards mine. I heard her sharp intake of air as her body connected with mine. Her soft curves fitting easily against my hardness. I drove my tongue into her mouth with force, our breath mingling our tongues stroking each other. I was swept up in the moment, not thinking, only feeling. Her small hands ran across my shoulders and down my arms, pulling me closer. I wanted to burry myself into her softness. I lifted her and pushed her up against the wall and before I knew it I was inside her warmth and she was riding me hard. Ours gasping breath mingled, our sweat slicked skin melded together. I came then, my fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs and buttocks. I felt her body spasm as her release gripped her too. I carried her towards the bed then, where we fell into a heap. I pulled her into my arms and without a word I was almost instantly asleep. This was at least a safe place for me to recover. I needed to find myself again and I knew Tess would help me forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten.

Chloe – Hope Realized.

A week more passed before I saw my opportunity. It had become a pattern each evening for the guard to slip my food under the door to my cell without me seeing their face, until yesterday when I had spoken to 'It". I had simply asked if I could get another glass of water, but it had been enough to start a conversation between the guard and I. He was probably as lonely as I was. At first the conversation was stilted; he was obviously scared of being caught talking to the prisoner. But soon I had convinced him that there was no way I could escape and he opened the door each day to give me my food. He was a large man, although he seemed gentle and not a thug like the other two whom had "interrogated" me. He was stuck here on this island to watch me and keep me alive I gathered. His shift would be over in little under a month. Before long he sat with me while I ate and we talked of our respective homes and families. I actually began to like him. Eventually he told me his name was Bill. Being me, it wasn't long before a plan began to form in my mind. I knew that Bill had a cell phone; I had seen it several times. All I needed to do was get hold of it for two minutes to send a text message to Oliver. I had to make him look for me. To tell him I wasn't dead. I couldn't and wouldn't let Tess win this battle. Oliver was mine and there was no way I was going to let him miss seeing his child. So, I chose my moment with care, we were chatting as usual when I casually asked for more water to wash the meal down with. Bill got up, not suspecting a thing and walked out the door headed for the kitchen. He didn't realize I had lifted his phone out of his pocket while we sat side by side.

Eagerly I typed;~ Olli please save me - find me. I'm not dead. Watchtower.~

I sent the text message to the number I had memorized. I stared at the small screen desperately hoping the text would be sent and delivered before Bill returned. Finally the message was sent and a delivery notice showed up seconds later. I sighed with relief. I deleted the message and delivery report in no time at all. I then dropped the phone back onto the floor behind where I sat, hoping Bill would think it dropped out of his pocket when he got up. I forced my breathing back to normal and started eating again. That second Bill walked through the door with my glass of water in his hand, I smiled at him

"Thank you so much." I said grabbing the glass and downing most of it in one gulp.

He smiled at me and just at that moment his phone started to ring. I acted surprised when it rang from behind me, jumping visibly. Bill frowned at me and picked up the phone, walking out of the room to answer it. My heart was bounding and I collapsed against the wall in relief. Oliver would get me message this time. I prayed he would find me soon, before I started to show my pregnancy.

When Bill returned it seemed that his phones mysterious appearance behind me had slipped his mind. He was preoccupied and quiet. I worried that the news from Tess hadn't been good – maybe my usefulness had finally worn out. I was terrified of that happening. But he said nothing and soon I was locked up in my cell again for the night. The blackness was a bad time for me, all I could see was Oliver's face and I tortured myself with images of him and Tess together. I vowed that when I got off this island Tess would pay for what she had done to me – to us. Revenge became my salvation. It kept me from giving up as much as the promise of seeing Oliver again did. I fancied that I felt my baby move inside me, although I was sure it was too soon. But it comforted me to think it had. I lay in the darkness, the ever pounding surf in my ears, imagining the child we would have. I smiled to myself.


	11. Note to readers

Okay, this is a note to all my readers, I believe in being objective to all my characters, so in as much as I love Chloe and Oliver being together – I have to show you the story from all sides. Tess caught Oliver at a weak moment. I showed you what he saw and felt in that moment. His anger will only be that much worse when he finds out what she did to Chloe. And now that Chloe has text'd him things will start moving pretty fast. Please hang in there all you Chloille fans. The end will be worth it I promise!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

Oliver – Miracle.

I awoke much the same as any day over the past three weeks, sober and intertwined with Tess's splendid nakedness.

It had been a cure-all for me to simply bury myself in this life with her. Not thinking of tomorrow or where my life was headed but concentrating on recovering the "me" that losing Chloe had taken away. I wasn't better completely, but I felt more like myself this morning than I had for a very long time. I didn't move, unwilling to alert Tess to my wakefulness, just yet. I watched the patterns of light swirl and dance across the ceiling. The rising sun shining through the curtains and illuminating the large room. We were in Tess's room – the master suite. What used to be Lex's room. It bothered me slightly to be in this room, but it had become pointless to keep two rooms open when we always ended up sleeping together anyway. I was grateful to Tess on so many levels, she had saved me from my grief and brought me back to myself. I didn't love her anymore. Only one small blond girl would always hold my heart now, whether she was alive or not. But I was very fond of Tess and that was enough for me, if not so much for Tess. I sensed a sadness in her because of my refusal to open up to her again, like I had used to in the past. I shared my body with her but that was it. It was all I was willing to give. I think Tess knew that Chloe was still the one I wanted to be with - whether it was possible or not.

I glanced at my cell phone, which was lying on the bedside table. It was stupid really, to still be carrying it around with me since I had not turned it on in months. I had not been ready to face my friends at Watchtower. I was still M.I.A as far as they were concerned. Something was bothering me though. I wasn't sure what it was. I carefully reached out my arm and picked up my phone, my finger paused on the power button. I shook my head at my own foolishness. I would turn it on later, when I was on my own. I didn't feel like answering all the questions I knew where coming, with Tess there besides me. Still an uneasy feeling settled into the pit of my stomach. I eased out from under Tess; she didn't stir at all, obviously still deeply asleep. I walked across the room, phone in hand and entered the bathroom, quietly closing the door behind me. As soon as it closed I pushed the button and my phone flickered to life, I laid it on the counter top and went to turn on the shower. I stepped under the warm jets of water and sighed in contentment. I heard a faint click as my phone received a text message. I decided to finish my shower first before going to check. I knew it was probably Arthur or Victor checking to see if I was still alive. Soon I stepped out of the shower I picked up my cell and froze as I read the text message. My heart started to pound and my hand was shaking. I re-read it twice more before I believed what I saw.

~ Olli please save me - find me. I'm not dead. Watchtower.~

How was it possible? Was I imagining it? My long starved mind conjuring up what I wanted most to happen? I didn't recognize the number it was sent from. It would be a simple thing for me to trace the text message. But I needed to be at Watchtower to do it. I felt a renewed energy as I thought about how I would find out where and whom this message had come from. I didn't want Tess to know that I had received any messages so I quickly switched off my phone again and placed it in my trousers pocket, as I got dressed. One last glance at Tess's sleeping form and I left the mansion for the first time in weeks, on my way to watchtower.

It took me twenty minutes to get to watchtower and once I parked out side I hesitated to get out. I was more than a little ashamed of my behavior over the past few months and wasn't quite sure how to face my team. With a deep sigh I exited the vehicle and walked swiftly up to the elevator that would carry me up to watchtower. The computer scanned me and greeted me. Soon the doors opened silently and I was faced with the almost comical expressions of Arthur and Dinah as the regarded me like they were seeing a ghost. I smirked at them and stepped fully into the room.

"Well, I'm back." I said, at a loss of anything better to say.

They glanced at each other and then Dinah ran towards me wrapping me in a bear hug and kissing my cheek. I returned the hug and then Arthur gripped my hand in a hard handshake while pulling me in for another hug.

"Its so good to see you Oliver."

I smiled ruefully. "Yeah, its good to be back. Returning from the dead took a while." I said with a lame attempt at humor.

"So what brought Green Arrow back from the dead?" Dinah asked.

I grinned at her

"A text message from the other side." I said.

She frowned at me but followed quickly on my heels as I turned and started up the stairs towards the mainframe computer.

"Um, okay, I may be acting stupid but what "other side"?"

I started connecting my cell to the computer before typing a command.

"I got a text from Chloe."

I didn't have to turn around to see the shocked and skeptical expressions on their faces.

"Oliver, that's just not possible…" Arthur said, sympathy lacing his voice.

I turned to smirk at them.

"No, I'm not crazy. Read this."

I enlarged the message and pasted it onto the main screen.

"Oh my god." Dinah said in a whisper. "We should have looked for her."

I nodded in agreement.

"I was so blinded by my grief that I didn't do the one thing I always normally do - check any lead out and follow the clues."

Arthur was speechless. Horror was written on his face, just as I knew it was on mine.

"We left her vulnerable and then left her to face whatever her captors had in mind for her alone." I said, self - loathing evident in my voice.

Suddenly the screen was filled with coordinates.

"We've found the place the text was sent from – St Paul's, it's a small Island off the coast, not far from the Island where we found checkmate. Little more than a rock in the middle of the ocean."

I looked at my teammates.

"The perfect place to hide someone." I said.

For the first time in such a long time I felt like myself again. It felt so good I felt elation sweep through me. Chloe was alive, I knew it now as if the truth had been with me all along, I just hadn't had the guts to believe it.

"Thanks to Chloe being, well – Chloe - we now know where to search."

I looked around at them both, a fond smile on my face.

"Are you with me?" I was slightly uncertain of their loyalty due to my behavior lately.

"Of course we're in Oliver." Dinah answered for them both.

Arthur simply nodded, smiling.

"We have to call Clark, Victor and Bart though." Said Arthur, always the practical one.

"I will do that." Answered Dinah quickly.

"Lets get kitted up." I said, walking swiftly through to the room where all our costumes were kept.

I felt as though I had come home when I saw my outfit hanging there along side my bow and arrows. When I was suited up, I slid the dark glasses onto my face and my world which had been upside down for so long now, finally righted its self. I picked up my bow and slung it over my shoulder. I had my mission now and I was complete. Chloe had always said I was a natural "Hero", finally I saw the wisdom of her words. I was Green Arrow again.

"Lets go." I said, my voice distorter working well. Arthur nodded grinning at me widely.

"Yes, lets go Boss."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen.

Chloe – Redemption.

The days kept passing and I was scared I was losing track of the passage of time. I talked to my child each day, assuring him that his father would come – one day. I kept up hope for my unborn baby, but _my_ hope levels were falling fast. There was no sign of Oliver since I had sent the text message to him five days ago. I could only hope Tess hadn't intercepted the message or maybe Oliver had gone off the rails again, without me there to pull him back from the ledge. I shuddered as the very real possibility of Tess "being" with him floated through my mind, her hands stroking his skin and feeling his strong arms around her, his kiss on _her_ lips. I felt an overwhelming rage as I remembered her threat to "comfort" him. I wondered what form that comfort had taken. I quite literally wanted to kill her with my bare hands. I had been so close to realizing my dream of having a real and wonderful relationship with Oliver, even though I had fought it at the time I would have eventually realized that I was being foolish and my baby would have been received with love and excitement. Instead of me all alone surrounded by only my fear.

I was dosing fitfully when I heard the key turn in the lock of my cell door. It was unusual to say the least. Normally my warden only came to chat during my meal times and it definitely wasn't that time now. I squinted as bright light was shone directly into my eyes. I lifted a hand to shield my eyes, soon my eyes adjusted to the unfamiliar light and I made out a figure standing there.

"Tess." I said with apathy, my voice totally devoid of emotion. "How nice. I would have had tea waiting if I'd known." I continued with deep sarcasm.

Tess smirked at me, her green eyes raking me from top to toe.

"Glad to see you haven't lost your sense of humor Chloe." She answered.

She took off her clean white gloves and slapped them softly against her other hand.

"I've come to see if you are "well". I have been told you have been unusually sick lately by your caregiver. Vomiting and the like?" She stared at me and I felt my heart give an unpleasant leap although I fought to hide my fear from her.

"I'm fine, really Tess - in the best of health. Could do with some fresh air though..?" I joked feebly.

Tess's eye narrowed as if she sensed that I was trying to hide something from her.

"I've brought my own private doctor, of course, to check you out and make sure you are okay."

I glared at her.

"Of course." I said outwardly calm but inside I was terrified.

If she knew I was pregnant, what would she do to me? I couldn't do anything else but allow the examination, I only hoped by some miracle, some kind of divine intervention, I would be spared what I knew was coming.

An unknown man entered the cell and walked towards me, as he bent over me he wrinkled his nose in disgust. My smell must be quite bad now as I hadn't had a bath in such a long time, my skin was an overall brown color and my once bright hair was mattered with grime and dirt. I couldn't smell myself any longer but I imagined it must be quite bad. I smiled a sadistic smile in Tess's direction.

"I think my odor has offended your physician, Tess. Maybe we should do this another time?"

I was desperate for any delay. But to my disappointment Tess grinned at me and said.

"No, I pay him enough. He is a professional man, I'm sure he can block his nose for a few moments."

She smirked evilly at me, obviously enjoying my discomfort immensely.

The doctors hands began moving over me in a professional manner and I winced as he reached my stomach, which was now very slightly rounded. I glanced up at him in desperation, pleading in my eyes. His eyes flashed to mine as he realized my secret.

"What is it Henderson?" Tess asked as she caught our lingering glance.

"Um, Miss Mercer, ….I…." The poor Doctor looked scared and I felt pity for him, as I recognized his fear of displeasing Tess in any way. I knew then that my pleading with him would do no good.

"She's pregnant, Miss Mercer. About two months I'd say, give or take." He said, looking at the ground as if ashamed of betraying me.

I raised my head defiantly as Tess stared at me in total shock.

"_What_?" She gasped, anger rising in her eyes. "Oh my god, no wonder you have been looking so smug all this time Chloe. But not for long! If you think you will somehow escape and run to Oliver with this _brat_ and be one big happy family, you have another thing coming! Not over my dead body will you _ever_ get him back." She spat at me. "He is _mine_ now and it's going to stay that way _this_ time."

She turned and walked out of my cell rapidly,

"Doctor, follow me!" she snapped over her shoulder. I shrunk against the wall my heart pounding so fast I found it difficult to breath properly. I was so completely terrified of what she might do and I didn't have any way of escape.

_Olli please hear me, find me soon, before its too late…_

I sent all my thoughts and all the love in my being out towards him and hoped against hope for a miracle. I just knew that what was coming wouldn't be good…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen.

Oliver – Revenge.

Our team assembled within an hour, including Clark - who seemed very pleased to see me back in action. I was myself again, seeing myself as Green Arrow and being in charge helped complete the healing process. I gave orders to my teammates who all looked at me with smiles which they tried hard to hide – I realized they were just so happy to finally have me back in charge, I could have given any order and they would have obeyed with a smile. I pretended not to notice. Soon we were on our Yacht speeding our way towards the coordinates watchtower had given us. Soon St Paul's rose out of the water ahead of us. It stood alone in the dark blue water, little more than a rock, as I had observed before. I felt an excitement grip me as I thought about seeing Chloe soon. My heart did fall slightly as I realized she probably wouldn't be in very good shape after having been imprisoned for months. I pushed those thoughts aside; it didn't matter as long as she was alive. There was hope as long as she was alive.

Soon we docked along a jetty, which was in surprisingly good condition, Bart tied the vessel securely and we disembarked quickly and silently. Moving fast we hid along the tree line, scanning the horizon for any sign of life. There seemed to be none. We moved up the hill until we saw a small building, which seemed to be built out of the very cliff face, part rock and part wood. It as well hidden from sight - above and below. My heart started to pound as we neared the structure, I readied my bow and I kicked the door in. It shattered to pieces at contact, obviously very weak. I gestured over my shoulder for my team to follow closely. As previously agreed, AC and Canary stayed by the entrance. Clark scanned the building and whispered;

"Two humans in the next room."

I nodded and walked slowly towards the door, which was against the opposite wall. I pushed the door and it swung open creaking loudly. As I looked inside my heart gave a terrific leap as I saw a small figure huddled against the wall. I would know that face anywhere, I had seen it each minute of every day since I had lost her, memorizing each curve and plane. I knew the exact color of her eyes and the pale pink curve of her lips. For a moment I was so happy to see her I didn't realize the other person in the room was holding a gun, which was pointed at my face.

"Put down your weapon!" I said. "You are surrounded and trying to fight is pointless." My voice distorter making the words seem far more sinister than they would otherwise have been.

I swung my bow up and pointed it at the man's face, imitating his stance.

I saw a look of fierce joy pass over Chloe's face as she recognized me; a small smile touched her lips before her head fell limply onto her shoulder.

"Chloe!" I shouted, fear gripping me as she passed out in front of my eyes. "What's wrong with her?" I asked the startled man as I dropped my weapon and ran towards her prone figure, ignoring him completely.

He dropped his gun and followed me. I was shocked to see tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what they did to her." He answered me, his voice gruff with emotion.

"They left an hour before you arrived."

I lifted Chloe into my arms, her small body fitting into my arms perfectly. Her head fell back against my arm limply.

"What is your name? And who are you?" I asked walking swiftly out into the fresh air and light.

"My name is Bill. I have been her warden - and friend – I'd like to think – for months now." I stared at him as I laid her onto the warm sand, so I could examine her properly.

"So, you work for someone?" I asked.

"Yes, I do." Bill answered.

I was about to ask who, when Chloe moaned and rolled onto her side clutching her stomach in pain.

"Princess, what wrong?" I asked her worriedly touching her shoulder helplessly.

"Ahhhh, Olli help me please!" She moaned, looking directly at me for the first time. "I'm losing my baby. Get help – Please!"

I stared at her in shock.

"What?!" Clark was on her other side, he scanned her and looked at me with anguish –

"She is pregnant, but the fetus is dead."

At his words she screamed.

"Noooooooo! Oh god no! Please stop it…" she clutched my hand her eyes wild, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oliver – our baby." I froze as she said those words.

For a few moments I had thought that maybe her captor had raped her or that someone else was responsible. Now I realized it was _my_ baby she was losing and tears gathered in my eyes because there was nothing I could do. We were miles from the nearest town and it was already too late to save the tiny life that was already gone.

Dead before it could be born.

I lifted her back into my arms and started walking with her towards the yacht. My team trailed behind us. I felt the tears running down my cheeks now, a mixture of happiness and sadness. Chloe clung to me, her arms wrapped around my neck her face buried against me. She shook and I knew she was in pain, but we had nothing to give her. We boarded the vessel and were underway in moments; Bill was left standing on the beach watching our departure. He made no move to stop us; it was as if he wanted us to take her away, to help her. I refused to put her down cradling her in my arms all the way back to the main land, she had passed out again. Soon we were at the Metropolis General Hospital and I placed her on a waiting stretcher. We had all changed out of our gear and were dressed normally but still we got plenty of stares as all of us walked in, myself holding an unconscious woman. Chloe was rushed off to theater and I waited, my thought in a tangle. My hands raked my hair continuously. I couldn't believe it was over, I had found her. Except we still didn't know who had done this to us. Soon it would be time for answers.

A doctor made his way towards us and I stood up quickly, suddenly nervous.

"Who is Oliver Queen?" He asked seriously.

"I am." I answered.

"What relationship do you have to Miss Sullivan exactly?"

I replied without thought. "I'm her fiancé."

The doctor pulled me to the side and said.

"Son, she is in pretty bad shape. She was given a mild dose of poison to make her miscarriage. She was close to three months pregnant and her system is rejecting the substance."

I didn't know what to say. I swallowed hard and waited.

"She will be fine, but it will take time."

The doctor patted my shoulder lightly.

"You can go and see her if you would like." I nodded, too choked to answer.

I pushed past him and walked swiftly towards the room where she was lying. As I entered I felt fresh tears run down my cheeks as I saw her pale but clean face. Eyes closed and blond hair surrounding her lovely face. She was thinner and her hair was almost touching her collarbone. I sat besides her and picked up her hand, raising it to my lips. She didn't stir, but for now it was enough just to sit next to her and drink in the sight of her. I felt an overwhelming love for her flood my whole being. I was now complete.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen.

Oliver – Revenge/ continued.

When Chloe finally came to I had spent the better part of three days by her bedside praying for a miracle. Doctors said that she was fighting hard and soon she would awaken. But I looked at her, so fragile and small in the hospital bed and my heart would give a frightened lurch. But suddenly as though someone had called her name her eyes opened and I was looking into clear green eyes, filled with love…. and something else.

"Oliver," She whispered hoarsely "What happened to our baby?"

I had dreaded that question as much as I knew it would be the first thing out of her mouth.

"Princess, we lost the baby. I'm so sorry."

I lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek where I kissed it. I saw the pain engulf her eyes and then that emotion I had seen earlier. I puzzled over what it was and then I knew. Rage, blinding and consuming. It filled her face and eyes until I hardly recognized the woman I loved. This was a whole new person, harder and cold.

"Olli, I love you." She said unexpectedly, her face softening. "I have been waiting for what seems like an eternity to say that to you and I didn't want to wait any longer. I do want to be with you - I was just scared before. Everything is different now that I have seen how everything can be ripped away from you in an instant. Life is just too short and I want to spend every second I have with you." Her voice was soft and clear as she finished.

I stared at her as I heard her say everything I had been dreaming about hearing these past months. I felt like a man who had just been given a kingdom.

"I love you too, Princess. More than I can say. When I thought I had lost you my world was black and without meaning. You have become my world Chloe Sullivan."

I smiled into her eyes letting all the love I felt for her flood my eyes. She smiled at me weakly although it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"First though, I want to know what happened, Chloe." I said.

She started at me for a long time and then answered.

"It was Tess. All of it. She had me kidnapped and bypassed Watchtowers security in order to take me without raising any alarms. She had me moved when you almost found me, to that ghastly prison you found me in and when she discovered I was pregnant with your child she had her Doctor poison me so I would lose it. They forced me to drink it even though I knew it would kill my baby. She threatened to kill me there and then if I didn't. And as much as I loved my baby, the thought of never seeing you again was just too much… and so I drank it."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she stifled a sob with her free hand, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. I was so stunned by what she had said but I stood almost mechanically and wrapped my arms around her body, just letting her cry it all out against my chest. We stood like that for a long time until her sobs stopped. My mind was filled with cold fury when I realized just how much Tess had lied to me. How she had let me believe Chloe was dead, comforting me even, when she _knew_ where Chloe was. Rotting away in that dark hole I had found her in. I had slept with Tess, in her arms and she had known that Chloe was lying somewhere, cold and all alone. Scared out of her mind. I started to shake with anger the more I thought of all the lies Tess had told me. I felt self-loathing when I thought of all the times I had had sex with that deceitful witch. How was I going to tell Chloe? Should I tell her? I didn't want to hurt her anymore now than she already was and so I kept silent. But I silently vowed to myself to get even with Tess Mercer, once and for all. She had murdered my child and imprisoned Chloe, and that was besides all her lies. This was the second time she had betrayed me now.

I left Chloe at the hospital eventually and strode down the halls towards the exit. My fury had not abated at all. I wanted to strangle Tess with my bare hands for what she had done to me and mine. I was on my way to see her now. I shrugged into my leather jacket and climbed onto my motorbike. I took off towards the mansion at top speed, getting there in mere minutes. I entered the mansion and found my way down the familiar corridors until I reached her room. I found her lying in a hot bath filled with bubbles, her hair atop her head, her slender neck bared. I felt a sudden urge to wrap my hands around that slender column and snap it. But I resisted the urge. I wanted revenge and killing her would be too quick.

"Olli, is that you?" She smiled in anticipation. "Come and soap my back for me. Luthorcorp has been hell today."

Without saying a word I stood behind her and rubbed the soft white skin of her shoulders, tracing circles on her skin.

"Mmmm, that's heaven. Thank you darling." She purred.

I suddenly reached over and lifted her out of the bath and carried her dripping naked form to the huge bed where I threw her down none to gently.

"Oliver! What are you doing? I was enjoying my bath!" Tess screamed looking up at me.

I shrugged out of my jacket and slid my body down on top of hers, slowly. My jean clad hips chaffing the smooth soft skin of her thighs as they parted to give me access. I let my lips graze hers and then I lifted my hands to encircle her neck. She closed her eyes and lifted her lips towards mine. I kept my mouth just above hers, teasingly.

"Olli?" She asked panting slightly.

Suddenly I was squeezing hard on her neck and her eyes started to roll back in her head, she thrashed wildly, trying to buck me off. I carried on squeezing until I saw her face change color to a pale blue. I released her suddenly. She fell coughing and spluttering as I shoved her backwards.

"Oliver, what are you doing?! Oh my god you nearly killed me." She accused her voice rough.

I stood above her all anger I felt showing plainly on my face.

"I should have killed you - you lying bitch!" I snarled at her. " But that would take me down to your disgusting level and I have no wish to have your blood on my hands."

She stared up at me confused.

"What…what are you talking about Oliver?" She stuttered.

"I'm talking about _Chloe_, Tess and my child that you murdered."

The color drained from her face and tears filled her eyes.

"Oliver, I can explain. Chloe is lying…I would never…"

She never got to finish her sentence before I slapped her hard through the face. This was something I had never done before - strike a woman. But in this case I felt justified and then some. Her cut lip bled down her chin, as genuine fear filled her eyes.

" Oliver, I don't know what Chloe told you, but its not true…. Just let me explain…. Please."

She rose up onto her knees in front of me and looked up at me pleadingly. Her hands slid up my shirt towards my face. I stopped them in their tracks.

"If you ever come anywhere near my family ever again, Tess. So help me god I _will_ kill you." I said my face close to hers.

"Chloe was and is the only woman I have _ever_ loved. You were just filling the gap and not very well, I might add."

Shock showed on her face and a deep hurt.

"Olli, please…" She whispered. I pushed her backwards on the bed roughly.

"Oh and don't ever call me that again." With that I walked swiftly out of the room and out of her life, for good.

I went straight to the authorities with the story of Chloe's kidnapping, rescue and also the murder of our unborn baby. A warrant was issued immediately for Tess's arrest. But I knew, because of who Tess was, she wouldn't be in prison for long. I was ready and waiting though because I knew Tess wouldn't accept defeat so easily. I smiled an evil smile at the thought. I would have my revenge after all. And even Chloe couldn't fault my restraint today. Something deep inside me knew that Chloe might not feel restraint was necessary in this case and justifiably so. I was a little worried about the cold fury I sensed in Chloe. I hoped it would go away with time – and love.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen.

Chloe – Anger.

I watched as Oliver walked out of my room with a frown, I knew something wasn't right. He was acting strangely, worried even. I wondered what it was that he was in such a rush to do. I felt slightly better after my crying session, but deep down there was an almost uncontrollable anger when I thought of Tess. She had tried to take everything away from me and succeeded in killing my baby. She had to pay, somehow. At least she hadn't gotten to Oliver…. Or had she? I was curious about that, but Oliver had given no indication that he had been with Tess while he believed me dead. But being me, I had to find out for sure. The doctors had ordered complete bed rest for me for a week - minimum. I sat up and felt woozy, but determination made me swing my legs over the edge of the bed and down onto the floor. I didn't call a nurse; I knew she would simply order me back to bed. So I pulled clothes out of the cabinet besides the bed. Oliver had brought them for me, defiantly not my usual style. I stared at them for a moment; it was my stuff – _clean_ stuff, what a luxury. A grim smile touched my lips as I realized that I would never take anything for granted again. I stumbled my way through getting dressed and then made my way, cautiously down the empty corridors, until I reached the entrance. I met no one, my luck was holding. I caught a taxi to my flat and there I proceeded to make myself feel more like – _myself_. My hair was longer than I liked it, but some clever blow-drying made it look almost right. A small bit of makeup gave me some Colour in my face and I changed again into something that definitely screamed "Chloe!" I finally felt like my self again, a far cry from the dirty waif I had been three days ago. I grabbed a clutch bag and my car keys on my way out the door. I was heading for the Luthor mansion in Smallville.

It took me nearly an hour to drive the distance between Metropolis and Smallville, the road kept on getting fuzzy in front of my tired eyes and I was forced to drive a lot slower then I wanted to. The anger I felt towards Tess intensified until I couldn't think about anything else. My hand brushed my flat stomach and I felt tears form in my eyes as I remembered the tiny life that had been there just a few days ago. I wiped angrily at the wetness on my cheeks. I arrived in from of the huge building. I fleetingly remembered the days when Lex had been sole resident and we had all been friends, Clark, Lex, Lana, Pete and myself. How long ago it seemed now, a lifetime ago. I wished I could somehow find my way back to being that girl, the one I had been back then - young, idealistic and filled with a passion for life. I couldn't remember what it felt like anymore and it scared me. I climbed out of my car and walked as quickly as I could towards the steps that lead up to the front door. I knocked loudly and waited. Soon, the stuffy butler that had used to work for Lex answered the door, looking just as arrogant as ever.

"Yes?" He asked at the sight of me.

"I'm here to see Miss Mercer. Is she available?" I asked, my voice steady.

"Miss Mercer is unavailable, Miss Sullivan." The butler replied, obviously recognizing me.

"When will she be 'available'? Its very important that I speak to her."

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Miss Mercer has been detained by the authorities, Miss Sullivan. I'm not sure when she will be home."

I stared at him dumbstruck. This had to be Oliver's doing, I realized now why he had left in such a rush earlier.

"Okay, thank you." I said.

I made my way slowly back to Metropolis, my head was ached now making it very difficult to concentrate properly. I made it to the Police Station in one piece – just. I requested an audience with Tess and was shown into a room, where I waited impatiently for them to bring her to me. Soon she stepped into the room, her hands were cuffed together and she had a snug rather than worried expression on her face. My stomach recoiled at the sight of her and I felt anger fill me completely at the sight of her face.

"So, Chloe, come to gloat?" She asked sending a small smile my way, as she sat at the table.

The guard left the room and locked the door.

"No. I have come for answers." I said.

I moved to stand on the opposite side of the table from her, ignoring the chair.

"I want to know _why_ you did this to me? I don't understand how you could hurt me and kill an innocent child just to get a man who had no interest in you."

I stared into her eyes intently, showing no emotions. I was proud of myself.

"That's where you are wrong, Chloe. Oliver has always had plenty of interest in me, he just needed you to be moved out of the way for him to see it again."

I swallowed hard.

"So was it worth it, Tess?" I asked, fishing for the truth.

"Yes. It was amazing having him back again. I would do it all over again to have that time with him again."

I felt the blood drain out of my face as she confirmed what I had until now only suspected.

"If only he had never found you Chloe. We would have been together again – always." Tess Sneered at me. "I hope you can take him back Chloe, knowing how he and I have been together since you were gone. How we _fucked_, each and every night you were gone. It was magic, it always has been between us."

I saw the expression of triumph on her face as I allowed some of the pain I was feeling to show on my face. I quickly hid it and replied.

"It _would_ bother me Tess, _if_ I didn't know just how wonderful Oliver and I are together. He was just using you – to forget about me. How _does_ it feel, Tess, to be used as a stop gap?" I smiled an evil smile. "Do you really think he loved you? How could he? You are just a stinking Luthor to him, no better than your father or brother. How could Oliver _ever_ love _you_?"

I hadn't realized I was capable of being so evil and hurtful, but I had to admit it felt good. Its not like Tess didn't deserve far worse, I told myself. With that I turned and walked to the door.

"Oh and Tess… don't ever come near me or my family again, or god help me I _will_ kill you." I walked out my head held high.

I used my cell to call Oliver's number. It went to voice mail. I spoke after the beep;

"Oliver, I need some time by myself. I can't do this with you right now, I need to clear my head. We _will_ talk when I get back. Don't try and find me, please. I have spoken to Tess and I need to come to terms with you and her being together while I was gone. I wish _you_ had told me, why didn't you? Okay, I have to go. I will talk to you soon. Bye."

And with that I hung up. I had decided on the spur of the moment to get out of town for a while and now it seemed like the perfect plan. I wanted to somehow find a way to forgive Oliver. I wanted a life with him but first I had to heal from all the wounds I had received in the last few months. I wanted to find myself again and feel _whole_. I only hoped my anger and the betrayal I felt didn't kill what vestiges we had left of our relationship. Where we stronger than this? I had to hope we were.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen.

Oliver – waiting.

I made my back to the hospital in the morning only to be told that Chloe was gone. Gone without permission or help. Where had she gone? I checked my voice mail then and found her message. I couldn't believe that Tess had told her, yet another betrayal from the woman I had used to consider trustworthy. I wondered where Chloe had gone to and if she really would be back. A deep sadness took hold of me. I wasn't falling apart because to the best of my knowledge Chloe was safe - this time. I decided that I would have to give Chloe the space she so desperately craved and needed. I buried myself in the Justice League. Finally finishing projects that I had started before Chloe's "death". It felt good to be doing the work I loved again. But there was something missing - a small blond woman whom I loved to have working at my side. I hoped it wouldn't be too long before she came back to me. I vaguely heard that Tess had been released on bail and although it bothered me I ignored it. She was dead to me. I was waiting for the center of my universe to return.

Chloe – Justice.

I spent each day thinking about Oliver, it was a forgone conclusion in my mind that I couldn't live without him, but now I realized that he was part of me in such a way that I could never be free from him. And I didn't want to be. I had come here, to Star city, Oliver's hometown – to find myself again. It was working. I had rented a small cottage on a private property; it was on the edge of the city, lots of space and green. It still hurt that Oliver had been having a 'thing' with Tess in my absence, but in all fairness he had thought I was dead. I found I couldn't summon enough anger anymore. It simply didn't matter to me. What Oliver and I had together transcended time and space and meaningless sex with deceitful ex-girlfriends. I was finally ready to go home to Oliver. I smiled to myself softly as I walked through the twilight towards the cottage. I went for a walk every evening before dinner; it calmed me and made thinking clearly easy. I reached the door and unlocked it, humming under my breath happily. I walked in and switched on the light. Suddenly I knew I wasn't alone. Some sixth sense told me I had unwelcome company. I turned slowly to face my visitor. I felt no surprise that it was Tess. She sat in an armchair, calmly watching me, a sarcastic smirk on her face.

"Chloe. I was wondering how long you would be." She said her voice deceptively soft.

"Why am I not surprised to see you, Tess? What do you want?" I asked as I casually placed my jacket on the peg by the door.

"I want what I have always wanted, Chloe. You – out of the way, for good this time."

And with that she leveled a gun at my face. I forced myself not to react at all. I merely quirked an eyebrow in her direction.

"You obviously didn't get enough of your accommodation at the precinct, Tess. How _did_ you get out?" I sounded bored and equally sarcastic.

"Oh Chloe, please! Do you honestly think they will sentence any one with the Luthor name to a life term? _Seriously_? I could do anything and still be out in a week. Only this time I'm going to rectify my earlier mistake of leaving you alive. This time there will be nothing for Oliver to find."

I suppressed a shiver as it ran down my spine. She was seriously crazy.

"Sorry to disappoint you Tess, I knew you would find me - eventually… in fact I was counting on it."

Tess raised her brows at me in disbelief.

"Really? I think your bluffing. If you were so prepared for my coming after you why am _I_ the one pointing a gun at _your_ head?" She laughed mirthlessly.

I fought to stay calm as I walked slowly towards her; I saw that I had caught her off guard because she stood up uncertainly.

"Stay where you are Chloe." She ordered in a firm voice.

"There is one thing Oliver always said I caused him to do, Tess. Can you guess what it is?"

With that I crouched down quickly and drew the small revolver I had kept for the last week in my boot out, I then aimed and fired before Tess even had a chance to pull the trigger of her weapon. I watched as a dark red stain appeared on the left side of her chest, it spread rapidly until the front of her white shirt was completely crimson. She fell then, crumpling onto the floor slowly, her eyes wide in shock. I rose out of my crouch and walked over to her.

"The answer is - he always underestimated me, Tess. You just made the same mistake."

Her mouth formed words I couldn't hear. I bent towards her lips to hear what she said.

"You won." She whispered.

I nodded without humor.

"Yes I did, Tess." I replied. "Now we are finally even."

I got up and called the police on my cell phone. Soon officers were all over the cottage. The gun in Tess's hands corroborated my story of self-defense, so there was no question of my being arrested. I left soon afterwards headed to Metropolis and Oliver's apartment. I felt truly free for the first time in months, as if a huge load had been lifted from my shoulders. Tess dying had set me free from the past and all the hatred I felt had died with her. It was time for the future.

**The Happily Ever After.**

The light was dim as Oliver entered the room; he was tired and aching after a long day patrolling the streets of Metropolis. He walked into his apartment and didn't bother to switch any lights on. The dim lights from the streets were his only light. He stripped off his shirt and trousers and walked in his boxers over to the drinks cabinet to pour himself a whiskey. As he sloshed the amber liquid into the crystal tumbler a slight noise detracted him. He acted as if he had heard nothing, continuing his ministrations. Finally throwing the scorching liquid down his throat in one gulp. He walked through to his bedroom, quietly watching the shadows for any signs of an intruder. A small splash of color caught his eye, laying across his pillow lay a red scarf. His heart stopped beating and then took off threatening to break out of his chest. Soft as silk and just as cool, a whispering touch slithered around his waist from behind. Small hands caressed his skin and caused it to come alive with a surge of electricity. He shuddered and stood still as his heart as well as his body recognized the intruder. With a sigh he raised his hands to cover the small ones wrapped around his torso. Their fingers entangled and squeezed each other in reassurance. A warm mouth trailed kissed from his shoulder down his back. His muscles tightened reflexively. A deep hunger burned its way through his body. He turned suddenly and faced the small blond intruder, he grabbed her face and dragged it towards his own, their lips met and they kissed wildly. They devoured each other, tongues tangling fiercely. Oliver tangled his hands in her short golden hair, shorter than he remembered it. He hands rediscovered the hard muscles of his shoulders and chest. Their bodies were welded together, no space between them at all. He pulled her down on top of him as he sat on the edge of the bed. Her hips straddled his as her warmth rubbed his achingly aroused flesh. She wore a silk slip, short with a slit up to her hip. His hands found the warm skin of her thighs and stroked his way towards his goal. She shuddered as his fingers found the center of her desire, a low moan sounded in her throat. Oliver pushed the thin spaghetti straps of the slip down her shoulders exposing her small, shapely breasts. Their pink tips hard and begging to be touched. He bent his head and his lips followed his gaze. She threw her head back as his mouth sucked on her nipples. Answering warmth flooded between her legs. She shoved his boxers out of the way impatiently and slid her wetness onto his arousal. They both moaned loudly at the incredible sensation. Warm, wet velvet against steel. They moved together towards a single goal, faster and faster until they both came violently. Kissing deeply all the while, they shakingly came to a standstill. She pulled back finally to look him in the eyes; a small smile played around her sexily curved lips.

"I've missed you Oliver." She said softly, rubbing her thumbs across his lips sensually.

"I've missed you too Chloe." He answered, threading his fingers through her short hair, framing her face. "Are you home for good now?" He asked cautiously.

She nodded as she buried her face against his neck.

"I'm finally where I belong."

Oliver lay backwards on the bed pulling her down besides him.

"And watchtower?" Oliver asked.

Chloe raised her head and looked down at him lovingly.

"Its part of my identity Oliver, of course I will still be watchtower."

Oliver smiled, satisfied.

"And Tess?" he asked again, suddenly serious.

"She's dead Olli. I killed her. She came after me and I defended myself. All the past died with her, I'm finally free from it all."

She smiled at him and he saw all the love she felt for him reflected in her clear green eyes. He digested the information about Tess, quietly. It seemed a fitting end to her sad story. He felt a moments twinge for the "Mercy" he had used to know, even though he knew she had actually died long ago. He had been planning to do away with her himself anyway. Chloe's voice disruped his train of thought.

"We will have more babies Oliver. Many more…"

He widened his eyes in fake horror and she giggled in response. He reached up and pulled her mouth back to his almost roughly, effectively ending the conversation. Soon all that could be heard was the whispering of their lips moving together in perfect unity. The future looked bright simply because they were together. The shadows were gone and they have proven that true love can conquer all. Together they were invincible.


End file.
